My life, my curse, my secret
by starlight-princess971
Summary: OK, this story is about a lot of people, but the real main one is Guinevere. This is about kingdoms getting ready for war and one person trying to find out about her past. The prologue says more. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything written by Gail Carson Levine or any other things written by other people that may sound familiar to you.

PROLOUGE: In a far away kingdom across mountains and lakes, was a princess who thought she had no life. But little did she know that she comes from a very unique and powerful family. She has been living a lie her whole life. But the time has come for her and her siblings to redeem themselves. The myth, the legend, the mystery, lies in the hands of young Guinevere, who will help these young royals in their journey in which they may not survive. It is said that Guinevere is an unstoppable warrior her fighting skills and unlimited power are beyond any warriors' skill. Young Princess Zelda wishes to be as great as any warrior and to be able to use her powers at a full strength her idol is Guinevere. Princess Zelda trains with all her might to be just like Guinevere. All of Zelda and her brothers and sisters each have a power of some sort that all evil beings want to posses. The young rulers of Kyrria, Ella and Char, and other rulers will help the rulers of Hyurle and their children with these forces of evil. The darkest secret is, who is this great Guinevere?

A/N: Hello! This is my first fan fic ever. I hope all of you like it. In later chapters, I would like to know what all of you think, just so I can see what all of you think of this story. So I won't beg or anything, this is just so I can see what you think……Please review. Bye, bye…oh and the first chapter is coming very soon. And I promise I won't abandon this story until it is done.


	2. Chapter 1 Hyurle

Disclaimer: I own nothing written by Gail Carson Levine

A/N: The fist thing was the prologue. Sorry I forgot to put that in there. Please review so I can see what all of you thought about it. This is my first story so, I hope it's good. This chapter is just an intro to all the Hyurle royals. Right now the story is PG, or even G….but later on that will change. Not too drastically, but well, you know what I mean…with the action and possible romance and that kinda stuff. Well enjoy………

**CHAPTER 1: HYURLE CASTLE**

" Beautiful day is it not dear?" Queen Venora of Hyurle said as she opened the curtains to her eldest daughter's room.

"Mother must you always open the blinds like that?" Princess Zelda asked her mother getting out of bed.

"Yes, now, get dressed and young master Froderic wishes to see you" Queen Venora left the room.

"Oh, great my stalker is here." Princess Zelda said getting dressed.

(A/N: sorry if my descriptions kinda suck) Princess Zelda did not like her ladies' maids dressing her. Princess Zelda has beautiful red straight hair. She has beautiful green eyes, and a soft face. Princess Zelda has special jewelry such as crystals and elf made accessories. Many men fancied Zelda but she fancied none. She is 17years of age. Zelda is a Princess that does not live by the rules. She loves to fight, and fights hard and good. She always wears an elfin made necklace that was given to her the day she was born. It is what seems to be a flower twirled onto a rose colored crystal on a golden chain. Zelda has a gift, which was given to her by an elf when she was born. This gift is not like her siblings' gift; it is more like a power. Her fighting skills were given to her by an elf for a reason. Zelda put on her green colored gown with golden laces, and light green shoes. She brushed her hair and put on a headdress and walked out of her room to her 16 year old sister's room.

She knocked on the door. " Claire? Can I come in?"

" Sure, the door is open," responded Claire.

Claire was doing her hair.

" Tell me, how do you manage to…..uh….well, to live in this…..this…jungle?" Zelda asked.

" Well, I guess you just have to love nature and animals, and the scent of plants and flowers, what's there to hate?" responded Claire.

Princess Claire was very beautiful. She has lightly wavy, shoulder length, brownish reddish hair. Claire has deep hazel eyes and a wonderful smile. Claire loves nature and animals. Her room has a lot of plants and smells like flowers, and she has carved animals in her room to add to the jungle feeling. Claire's gift was to be able to understand what animals are saying. She got this gift from the faeries. Her necklace was a fairy around a green diamond on a silver chain. She was wearing her favorite light green gown with dark green laces. Her shoes were brown. Claire always wore her flower head dress she made herself with a little help from her fairy powers. Though no one new she had this power, not even herself.

"Well if you were waiting for me, then we can leave now because I am all set," Claire said putting on her necklace.

"Well I did come to wait for you, but I mainly came to talk to you about something." Zelda sat on Claire's bed.

"What seems to be your dilemma dear sister?" Claire sat next to her.

" Claire stop with the formal nonsense. Mum said that Froderic was here to see me."

" Well then go to him, and tell him to bug off. It worked with Will." Claire got up and went to her closet.

" Claire, Will is your brother, of course it's easy. Froderic has been stalking me for two years now, I'm getting disturbed."

"Then tell father to exile him. Tell him to send him of to Kyrria or to Laster."

"Claire! I can't do that he didn't kill anybody. No, I'll just face him and tell him to be off."

A maid came in, "Your majesties," she curtsied and looked at Zelda. "Princess, your mother wishes you to go to the ball room, you have a guest."

" Wish me luck Claire," Zelda hugged her sister.

"Good luck. It'll be fine." Claire also walked out of her room and left for her little twin brother and sister's room.

Claire walked into the 10 year olds' room and found them fighting on the floor.

" Sirius! Is this a way to treat a lady? And Mia is this a way a lady should act?" Claire separated her siblings.

" Well, a lady should not play with her brothers' wooden swords." Will snatched his wooden swords from the ground.

" Some girls like to fight, Zelda does, and Ruby does too. And Guinevere. I think she's the best one. Yes, she's my favorite." Mia grabbed her flower.

"Mia, now we both know that Guinevere is only a myth, she doesn't really exist."

"How do you know that? Ruby believes she does." Mia asked her sister.

" You know how Sirius looks up to Daniel? Well, that's how Ruby feels about Guinevere, but we all know that she is a mythical hero." Claire responded.

" Fine, I'll go to the garden and practice with Sirius. Come on chap." Mia walked out of the room and Sirius and Claire followed.

Claire left for the kitchens to have breakfast, and in hope she will find her twin brother Will there. And indeed she did.

" Will! I thought I might find you here. You, Zelda, Daniel, and me all have a meeting with mum and dad in about thirty minutes. So hurry up and eat so we can go."

"Geez Claire, calm down. You barely got here and already you're talking too fast and too much." Will sat and continued to eat his breakfast. Will was a handsome you man; he is Claire's twin. Will and Claire get along very well. Will has dark curls, the length is not long, but appropriate for a man. Will new how to fight, but he chose not to. He turned down the offer to be a knight simply because hi sister, Zelda, could not be one. Will was the comedian of the family. The gnomes gave his necklace to him. The necklace is simply a rock shaped brown crystal on a golden chain. Will was very skilled at archery. He looked after his little brother Sirius.

Claire sat down and ate her breakfast and then the two of them headed to their father's study.

Zelda was coming down the stairs and saw a man. Without thinking, she told him to go away.

"Froderic, I don't mean to be rude, but please get out of my sight. I never want to see you again."

" Is that any way to speak to me? Is that man bothering you? Because if he is, I shall make sure he doesn't," a familiar voice replied.

" Who….?" The man turned around and Zelda gasped.

"James!" She ran into the arms of her love.

"I thought you had left forever, I thought you died, or you hated me and left. I'm so happy to see you." Zelda hugged him tight.

"Yes well, I had to leave straight away on an important matter, but it is all taken care of, and now I'm here with you. And that's all that matters." With that said, he kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I have come to ask you a question." He let go of her.

" Yes?" Claire looked at James with worry, but at the same time with delight.

" Well, I know it's been a while, but I just want to make sure before I loose you," he kneeled and took Zelda's hands, " I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Princess Zelda of Hyurle, will you marry me?"

Zelda smiled. "Of course I will," she hugged him and then let go after a while. "Listen, James, my brothers and sisters are supposed to meet with my parents so I have to go. Help yourself around, I'll be with you in a moment." Zelda hurried to her father's study.

" You're two minutes late darling." King Andrew informed his daughter.

" I'm sorry. Mother, did you know that it was James?" Claire asked her mother

"Yes I did. Did you say yes?"

"Yes, of course I did. But, how did you know?"

" It's quite obvious dear"

"You're getting married?!" exclaimed Claire

Andrew cleared his throat.

"Yes, well now that I have your attention. I have gathered all of you, my eldest children, here today at this moment in time, to tell you something."

"Father just tell us what is going on." Daniel commanded his father.

"Yes well, as you all know, Daniel, has a gift from the wizards. Zelda has a gift from the elves. Will has a gift from the gnomes. And Claire has a gift from the faeries. And-" Andrew told his children.

"Yes father we know," Will interrupted.

"I will hold no interruptions. You do not know that Mia has a gift from the sorceresses and Sirius the sorcerers. And Ruby has a gift from the warriors." He saw the look of shock on his children's face. " Yes, I know, your mother has just told Ruby, the enemy shall be looking for her. We must not make her powers all that obvious. Now, you all have special talents, you must keep them at a low rate. I have spoken with Kind Charmont of Kyrria, and King Gorlin of Laster, and have agreed to fight for us if it comes to war. It's not because of you, my children; war will be upon us very soon. And I need all of you to promise me that you will try not to use your magic."

All of them promised and they walked out, worried.

"Andrew, did you see their faces? They are frightened to death." Venora sat next to her husband.

"Yes, dear, I saw. We have to protect them, especially Ruby. The elf Queen predicted this about thirteen years ago. We better hope we can get the greatest fighter on our side. War, is not that far away from us."

A/N: I now, quite long. The chapters will be about this long. Well, not all of them, but some of them. Well hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon and last but not least, I ask you to please review…..Thanks, I really hope you enjoyed, take care!


	3. Chapter 2: Mount Maleverous

A/N: Hello! Thank you for my two reviewers. OH! And I don't own some of the things in this story. Although, the stuff that sounds new to you, is mine. If I took some names, they are mine, not the same as where you may have heard it, well, just one of them. And also thank you for the comment on my grammar, I will work on it from this chapter on. And I am so sorry for putting in an author's note in the first chapter that says that my descriptions suck, and that my summary sucks. There will be no more of those. I do hope I get more readers because I don't really feel that proud to write my story when I only have two readers. But have no fear, I will finish this story, with two readers or not, this will be done. Well hope you have liked this story so far. Let me just say, that I love to write, especially fantasy. And I hope it has paid off…….Well…….ANYWAYS…….Chapter 2 coming up!

CHAPTER TWO: MOUNT MALEVEROUS 

Far from Hyurle on a mountaintop lies a kingdom which no man or woman dares to step foot in. It is the small kingdom of evil. There is a small town with bars, and ugly houses crammed together. In the far end of the kingdom lies the huge dark castle of Sir Fenton. Sir Fenton is a very evil man. He has taken so many lands, lives, and he even makes his and takes creatures. Mount Malerverous is full of enemies. This place is always covered with fog and bats and dragons flying around. The ogres and giants guard the castle grounds and the entrance to Mount Maleverous. There is not much to say about Mount Malerverous, except that it is full of drunken knights, ogres, giants, and gryphons. Mount Maleverous was created by Sir Gherron. His children have taken over the ruling of Mount Maleverous since the day he died. And no human, no creature, no kingdom, has taken any joy in this fact…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sir Fenton and his twenty knights were discussing on how to take over Hyurle.

" We can take the children from the palace and bring them here," a muscular knight suggested pounding his club with his hands.

"And what about Kyrria, sir? We need to over take that as well," the scrungy looking knight next to Fenton stated.

"Stuart, it is not that easy to just walk into the palace and take the children. King Andrew has powerful forces. And he will know that we will be after his children, so he will have extra guard on the palace. And Michealo, I do know that he have yet to over take Kyrria, but at the moment my eye is fixed on Hyurle for numerous reasons." Fenton told his knights.

"Jack, fetch me more beer if you please," Stuart commanded the young man in the corner.

Jack got up right away and served more beer to Stuart and gave him his mug.

" Might I suggest something?" Jack asked Fenton.

"Yes, boy, give us your thoughts. After all, you are part of this council and every man's word counts." Fenton sat back and waited for Jack to talk.

"Well, I was thinking, what you could," Jack was cut off when the doors opened and a hooded woman walked in heading for Fenton.

The woman took off her hood and looked Fenton in the eye.

"Ah! Guinevere! You have returned! How did it go? Did you kill them?" Fenton asked Guinevere with joy.

"Yes, I did rid of them, and it felt horrible, thank you." Guinevere replied with disgust.

"By all means, the pleasure is all mine. You saved my men from doing an awfully hard task." Fenton smiled and Guinevere just stared angrily at him.

"Well, now that you have that taken care of, please, sit." Fenton pointed his hands in the direction of the empty chair.

Guinevere headed to the chair, took off her cloak, placed it on the back of the chair, and sat down. "What are you discussing now? Planning on killing more people? Or take over and destroy more lands?"

The knights all laughed. "With a sense of humor this one, eh? Well my dear, you are correct. We were discussing on how to take over Hyurle." Fenton stood from his chair and walked over to Guinevere. "I was going to send my army and have them take over. But, I have just thought of a better idea. You, Milady, are to kill the King and Queen of Hyurle, and bring all of their children to me," he placed his hands on Guinevere's shoulders as she lightly shook her head. "If you fail me, Guinevere, I will send my army of humans and creatures, and have them slotter all of Hyurle and the people. And have them take over the land, and your life will be taken away as well, as I watch my men play around with you."

Guinevere shook her shoulders and Fenton took his hands off her. He headed for his chair and sat down.

" Of course, if you really fail, then I will spare your life, and send my army to slotter. But, if you purposely fail, that's when I will kill you. And it will not be fun. Council dismissed! You may go." Fenton was the first out, and then all the other knights started to leave.

"Guinevere, do not fail. Or I will get to bother you, actually, go ahead and fail," a knight named Hervnred said laughing.

"It's ok, they are drunk." Jack turned to look his friend in the eyes and saw that she had a few tears in her eyes. " Guinevere, are you ok? Let's go to the top and talk." Jack grabbed Guinevere's hand and led her to the top, which was the top of a hill, where they watched the knights and other people make fools of themselves.

"Jack, it's nothing I want to talk about," Guinevere said heading back, but Jack grabbed her and they both sat down.

"Guin, I have known you since we were twelve, of course I know when something is wrong. And I know why you don't want to destroy Hyurle." Jack looked at Guinevere.

"He's telling me to kill my King and Queen, and bring their children to him, just for their powers. And then he will kill them too. And all the beauty of Hyurle, will be lost." She looked up at the sky.

"Well, it can't be that bad. I was with you when you destroyed my kingdom. Well, I never actually lived there; well I did, but just for four years. I didn't remember anything, I just new I came from there. I mean, once Fenton proves he can over-run Hyurle, he can take over any kingdom." Jack laughed at his own stupidity, which was very true.

"Jack, you don't understand," she got up and faced Jack. " Hyurle is more than just a beautiful kingdom. There is much more that can be loved from there. Different creatures mingle with humans. Ever since, well, a great event happened there, the creatures and humans learned to appreciate each other. There are Gorons, Zora's, Ninjas, warriors, Kokiri folk, elves, and ranches. There is also a village outside the castle to it's left. It's a wonderful place. And something great happened there, as I had already said. It is in every kingdom's history."

"Wow, I didn't realize this place was so amazing. I never new Gorons and Zora's were real; I always wanted to see one. Well I have heard they are real but I never believed anyone, because I have never gone that far north where Hyurle lies. I have only been to Kyrria and Bamarre, and some other places too, but that will never happen again because I never get appointed to any missions or adventures, anymore. I'm just the beer boy. Unless, I escape with you, yes, I will go with you. Like it or not, I'm with you. We shall somehow kill the King and Queen, and we will bring all the children here to Sir Ugly Face with a bad attitude." Jack stood next to Guinevere.

"Oh, no, well will not kill the King and Queen. We will get the children, but we will bring them to hide in the Zora's domain. And we won't be going alone. I have a friend, who knows Hyurle as well as I probably better. And we will go for him before he head to the palace."

"Guinevere, are you crazy? Did you hear what Fenton said he'd do to you? He practically said they're going to rape you as they torture you and eventually kill you!" Jack yelled worriedly.

"Jack calm down. After we bring the children of the King and Queen to the Zora's domain, which no one can find unless they know where it is, we will wait for Fenton's army to come. We'll get as many Zora's, Kokiri, and anything or anyone else, so we can save them, and head to Kyrria for food and such and to warn King Charmont. After, we will head towards the Kalinyia Forest, with the elves. And then head up to Mount Zelias, and stay there with the faeries." Guinevere told Jack her plan, to which Jack looked shock.

" Are out of your mind! We can't go to all those places with so many people and so little time! It's impossible! Fenton will catch up to us."

"It is possible, and we will do it. "

"Fine! When do we leave?" Jack asked determined.

"As soon as you're ready, we leave. Meet me at the entrance gates; there we will go through the hole behind the giant to the left of the gate. That way no one will know we left, so we will have plenty of time." Jack nodded and headed down to his cottage. Guinevere followed him. When down the hill, Jack headed left, and Guinevere headed right.

Guinevere went inside her cottage and got her magic tablecloth she got from the Princess Addie of Bamarre. She packed her sword, her bow and arrow, and her dagger. She looked around her cottage for a while, looking for more prized possessions because she had a felling that she will not be returning. She didn't know if it was because she will die, or because she will live somewhere else, but she had a feeling that anything she left behind, she will never get back. She found her magic hand mirror she received from Snow White. Guinevere got a lot of gifts she has received. Her magic dust from the mages, her ring from the Princess of Hyurle, which she received long ago, and her favorite one of all, her small fairy doll from her mother. She looked back at her room, went to her bed and got her Elvin quilt, took a deep breath, and headed to the gate.

On her way to the gate, she passes many drunk men and women yelling, and also drunk women. When she got to the gate, the giant was looking her way. Jack saw this and he threw a rock and the giant turned. Guinevere made a run for it and Jack caught her and hid her behind the rock.

" Thanks. These giants are so stupid, I can't believe it." Guinevere started crawling to the hole.

" No problem. And may I state that you forgot one minor detail Miss I got the whole plan figured out. We're not walking all the way to Hyurle are we?" Jack asked her crawling as well.

"It's a five day trip on foot. We'll survive. Come on." She went through the hole and Jack followed.

" I can't wait till we get down the mountain, away from this evil. Are you ready Jack?" Guinevere looked at Jack.

"I most certainly am." Jack took the first step and they were off on a dangerous rode to Hyurle.

A/N: Well…………? What'd you all think? I hope you thought good. Well anyways, the rest of the journey will be continued in the next chapter. Please review! Well I shall update soon….Ta-ta for now..Take care!


	4. Author's Note

**A/N-**Ok, well this is really for my one reader and the other one, um, since apparently I am having grammar problems, so I found a conclusion. I am going to start the whole story over, the Prologue will be changed, and possibly the Summary. So I am going to make those changes and hopefully my grammar problems will be no more. And I also hope to get more readers (…..I know the story may not sound all that interesting but I will make it better in this re-write I will be doing….So hopefully this will be better…..byez )


End file.
